Talk Dirty To Me
by vbfb1
Summary: Jasper is a phone sex operator who has been having an odd relationship with one of his customers. She completely fills all his thoughts that is until he meets someone in real life. My Dirty Talking Jasper Contest entry.


**PenName:** vbfb1

**Title:** Talk Dirty to Me

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Jasper is a phone sex operator who has been having an odd relationship with one of his customers. She completely fills all his thoughts that is until he meets someone in real life.

**Pairing:** Jasper/Bella

**Word Count:** 4164

* * *

_JPOV _

"Oh my God… so good… close."

I turned the sound down on my headset as her moans were getting louder than I liked.

"Me too, baby. I love the way your pussy feels. Gonna come so hard." With that I made my standard moans and groans that sounded like I was coming. That, of course, was just what the customer needed and as soon as she was done, she hung up, and I went back to my game of solitaire.

Five nights a week I sat on the phone and helped women get off. I started working as a phone sex operator my second semester of college. I needed a job and well, talking dirty to women on the phone actually earns you quite a bit of money. The upside being that the hours were mainly evenings so it didn't interrupt my studies too much. The downside - I had to spend countless hours pretending to orgasm while I played solitaire on my phone.

Six months ago I graduated from UC Berkley with a degree in American History. My plan had always been to work in maybe a museum or look at going into teaching. However, I was not doing either of those things. Instead, I was still working using my voice to help horny women achieve orgasm and it was all because of Marie.

It was a Wednesday night a week after graduation and I was working, thinking as always about quitting my job and looking for something I could use my degree for. I was just about to head for a smoke break when the phone started ringing. I contemplated hitting the busy button so the phone would ring through to one of the other operators, but something in me told me I should take that call.

I answered with my standard line, "Hello, darlin', tell Cowboy how he can help."

The ladies usually responded with either their name and a greeting, or they would just launch straight into the dirty talk. Instead, I was met with almost deathly silence. I would have thought there was nobody on the other end of the line except I was sure I could hear sniffling.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Hi," this miserable sounding voice responded.

"Hey there, little lady. What has you callin' tonight?" I asked, trying to get her to open up a little bit.

"Don't want to be alone," she mumbled, making it hard for me to understand her.

"That's alright, darlin', you're not alone, cowboy's here." Suddenly I could hear crying on the phone. I was going to hang up, but something in me desperately wanted to make this mystery girl on the other end feel better.

I tried valiantly to get her to calm down, and after about ten minutes I had managed to quiet her enough so as she could speak.

"Tell me what has you cryin' tonight, darlin'."

With that she launched into an explanation of how it was the first anniversary of her parents' death and that she just needed to talk to someone. I asked her why she didn't call one of her friends, and she explained that she only had one friend who knew about her parents and she was in New York on business and not answering her cell.

I knew how it felt to lose your parents. I had lost mine in a plane crash when I was 12. Still, at the age of twenty-six I found the anniversary of their dearth hard. It always reminded me how alone in the world I was.

We talked for hours, doing anything and everything to get her mind off her parents' death. Eventually, sometime after midnight she fell asleep, so, I hung up the phone and went and took my long overdue smoke break.

**TDTM**

It was Wednesday a week later and my mystery caller still weighed heavily on my mind. Many times since that call I wished I had asked for her name or any kind of personal information that would have helped me find her. I didn't know why, but I felt like she needed me and maybe even that I needed her.

My phone ringing reminded me I was at work and I had a job to do.

"Hello, darlin', tell Cowboy how he can help."

"Hi," the voice that I'd been dreaming about all week said.

"Hey, little lady, how are you?" I could tell even from her 'hi' that she was feeling better.

"I just rang to say thank you for not hanging up on me last week."

"You're welcome darlin'. My momma raised me right and taught me that a gentleman never leaves a woman alone to cry." I heard her giggle down the phone at me.

"Well, sounds like your momma was a wise woman. Anyway, I should probably let you get back to your work."

"That's alright darlin', I've got some time." I knew that it wasn't right to keep her on the line just so I could hear her voice, but I wasn't ready to let her go, not yet anyway.

We talked about lots of different things. She told me she was five foot four with brown eyes and waist length brown hair, skinny but not anorexic, and plain. I told her I was six foot two with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a swimmers build and for the first time I didn't lie. I wanted her to know the real me. I wasn't sure why but it just didn't seem right to lie.

Not wanting to keep calling her darlin', I asked for her name and she told me it was Marie. I expected that she would ask for mine but she didn't, seemingly happy to call me Cowboy.

For months Marie called me every Wednesday night for a chat. It was my favorite time of the week, and I spent the entire week leading up to her call, counting down the minutes. Talking to Marie was easy; it felt like I had known her my whole life and we were seemingly able to talk about anything. That, of course, was except for the important stuff like our full names, where we lived, and if we were ever going to meet in person.

One night in September our relationship changed. We had been chatting about the usual stuff when she accidentally confessed that it had been her birthday the previous day.

I told her that she should have told me, and for not doing so, now she had to let me give her a present.

"What would you like for a present darlin'?"

The phone was quiet for a few seconds, and then she said something I totally wasn't expecting.

"Talk dirty to me, Cowboy."

"Your wish is my command, little lady."

I couldn't deny that I had been secretly hoping that she would ask me to take care of her needs for her. Her voice and her mind had been driving me crazy, not to mention making me hard as rock every time I thought about her.

"You don't know how long I have been waitin' for you to ask me that, darlin'. You make me so hard when I think of you naked underneath me." I heard a whimpered moan come from the other end.

"You like the sound of that, don't you darlin'? Me hoverin' over you, my lips on your skin."

"Hmmmm." Was all I heard.

"Tell me what your wearin', Marie. Tell me what's stoppin' me gettin' my lips on that sexy body of yours."

"Ahhh, a tank and panties," she replied.

"I bet you look sexy as sin in them, but I know what will look sexier. I want you to take them off, I want your body naked for me so that I can touch you anywhere I want."

I heard some rustling and then it stopped.

"You still there, Marie?"

"Yeah," she said, "I was just putting my phone on speaker so I had both hands free."

It was my turn to groan. I had been helping women get off for four years, and never once had I gotten a hard-on. Not until Marie. My dick was so hard I probably could have cut glass with it. If I didn't think that there was a high possibility of someone walking by my cubical, catching me going at it, I would have just whipped my cock out and gone for it.

"Marie, I love that you have your hands free, but they're not yours any more; they're mine to do with as I will. I want you to do exactly what I tell you."

"Touch me," was all she said in response and I wished I could be there to see it because I suspect I would blow a nut just watching.

"I'm gonna touch you alright darlin'. I'm gonna touch you so good you ain't gonna know which way is up."

She groaned again, causing my dick to twitch. In an attempt to get some relief for my aching cock I started running my hands up and down the fly of my jeans. I provided a little of the friction I so desperately needed, but it was nowhere near enough.

"Ok, darlin', run those hands of my down over your chest. Takin' one breast in each, I want you to firmly caress them, makin sure to pinch and twist your lovely nipples."

"Oh God, that's good," she moaned.

"Keep goin darlin', I want those nipples of yours nice and hard." I thought about unbuttoning my fly so I could maybe get some skin on skin contact but at that very moment someone walked by. "Now slowly slide one hand down over your stomach towards your pussy and I want you to tell me how it feels."

"Oh, Cowboy, I'm throbbing, and I'm so wet I'm dripping."

"Oh God darlin', I wanna fuck you so bad. I wanna slam my cock into your drippin' pussy and fuck you until you can't walk."

I knew I had skipped ahead a little but hearing how wet she was, from just my voice, and the constant whimpers and moans were driving me crazy. I looked around behind me to see if anyone was milling around. When I knew that they weren't, I undid the top two buttons of my fly, giving me just enough room to slide my hand down my pants. As my hand made contact with my cock, I thanked whatever higher power had made me choose to go commando that evening.

"Have you got any toys darlin'?"

"Yes," she answered all breathless.

"I want you to tell me what toys you have."

"Ummm…"

"Don't be shy darlin', I want to know."

"Ok, well, I have three vibrators of various sizes, two butt plugs, a double ended dildo, a set of anal beads, mini wand massager , a set of vibrating nipple clamps and a squealer."

If she could have seen my face in that moment she probably would have laughed at my mouth hanging open in shock.

"Well, fuck, Marie, that is one impressive collection. You are a very naughty girl aren't you?" She just moaned appreciatively. "Well naughty girl, I want you to get your favorite vibrator and describe it to me."

I heard some rustling and then what sounded like a draw being opened.

"Ok, I have it. It is a purple rabbit about 7 inches in length and about an inch and a half wide," she said, her voice sounding like a caress.

"Hmmm, perfect," I moaned. "That's about the same size as my cock. I am gonna fuck you so hard with my cock. I want you to put that rabbit onto its low settin' and then I want you to slide my cock through your folds rubbin' back and forth across your clit." I knew exactly the moment her vibrator made contact with her clit as she cried out in pleasure. "My cock feels so good, doesn't it darlin'?"

"Oh, Cowboy…Sooo… Good. More?"

"You want more do you little lady? I'll give you more. I want you to slowly slide my cock into that delicious pussy of yours and then stop when it is all the way in. Do I feel good darlin'? Do you like the way my cock feels in you.

"Yessss," she hissed.

"Ok, well I want you turn it up to its highest settin'."

"Argh!" she cried out, the pleasure she was experiencing almost palpable over the phone.

"Ok, darlin' now I want you to slowly start thrustin' not too hard or fast yet, give me time to work up to it."

"Fuck, Cowboy…hmmmmm." Her moans and groans, were causing the ache in my dick to only get worse. Every time she made a noise my erection would twitch like she was talking directly to him.

"Darlin', I can't wait any longer. I need to fuck you so hard and fast. Please darlin', let me fuck you?"

"Cowboy…please… need you."

With a desperate need to come with my girl and too aroused to be concerned with being caught I finished unbuttoning my fly and extricated my cock from the stifling confines of my jeans. I could have sworn I heard him groan in relief at finally being free.

"Marie you feel so fuckin' good wrapped around my hard-on. I so love fuckin' you darlin'."

Once I had my cock free and in my hand it didn't take long from my orgasm to threaten to overwhelm me.

"Fuck darlin'… so close… need…"

I didn't even get the rest of the sentence out before I heard Marie climax with a scream of "Cowboy!"

The beautiful sounds of her orgasm overwhelming her pushed me over the edge as a wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Fuck!" I groaned, as my come spurted all over the floor. "Jesus, darlin', that was amazin'. Happy Birthday."

There was silence from the other end of the phone then I heard these little snores. I couldn't help but chuckle; my poor girl had come so hard she had fallen asleep.

**TDTM**

Things had been going great with Marie, well relatively speaking. We still only spoke on a Wednesday night and neither of us had mentioned meeting for real. I knew that I wanted to meet Marie. She consumed my every thought and dream. And once I met her in person I could quit my job. However, things got a little complicated when I met Bella.

BPOV

I never expected to be completely alone in this world at the age of twenty-three, but that was what had happened.

I had a regular childhood, and I was very close to my parents being their only child. About a year and a half ago I graduated from USF with a degree in Literature.

What was supposed to be one of the best days of my life, turned into the worst. On my parents' way home from my ceremony, a drunk driver ran a red light and slammed into their car, killing them both instantly.

In a moment my world came crashing down around me. If it wasn't for my friend Alice, who was my college roommate, I don't know what would have happened to me.

It took me about six months before I could even function with any sense of normalcy.

Unable to bear the thought of living in my parent's home, I sold it and used some of the money to buy myself an apartment in the city. The remainder of the money I used to buy a cute little bookshop. I had always loved books and when I was little, going to the bookshop was my favorite outing.

As the anniversary of my parents' deaths rolled around, I didn't think much of it. That was until the day. I didn't expect the wall of sorrow that came crashing down on me. When I got home that night I tried calling Alice, but her phone just kept going to voicemail. So out of a desperate need to not be alone, I called a phone sex line.

That was how I met Cowboy. Every Wednesday night since, I have spent on the phone with him. We talk about anything and everything and have much more in common than I would have expected to have. Things started out slowly, all we would do was talk, but for my birthday in September he wanted to give me a present. I decided that it was time to bite the bullet and use the service I had been paying for.

I have never had such an explosive orgasm in all my life. Just his words had me dripping and writhing on my bed like some wanton whore.

My whole world was turned on end when I met Jasper. He had come in to find a book on the Civil War, and as he paid for the book he asked me if I would like to have coffee with him. I was instantly attracted to him and accepted without a moment's hesitation. Since then however, I have spent countless hours questioning that attraction. The problem I have is wondering whether I was really attracted to Jasper, or was the attraction only because I thought he looked like I had imagined Cowboy to look.

Cowboy was the closest thing to a relationship I'd had in a very long time.

Since that first night when our phone calls changed, we had frequently engaged in phone sex. Just before I met Jasper I had even been planning on asking Cowboy if he wanted to meet in person. I wasn't so sure I wanted to anymore.

I knew I had feelings for Cowboy and I was pretty sure I was developing them for Jasper as well. I just didn't know which one to give up.

I had invited Jasper to dinner at my house in a hope of getting some clarification, about how I felt about him. But what happened was far better than I had ever expected.

It was six thirty when the doorbell rang and Jasper was exactly on time. I opened the door, a giant smile spread over his face. He leaned in to kiss me hello then stepped past me into my apartment.

"It's a lovely apartment," he said.

"Thanks, it took me a long time to find the perfect one." I told him the story of how I had seen almost fifty apartments before I finally found what I was looking for.

I told him dinner was almost ready and sent him to the table while I went and dished up.

Dinner was delicious and we talked nonstop. Jasper was telling me about how he had been thinking of quitting his telemarketing job and going back to school to get his teachers license so he could finally start using his degree. I asked him why he hadn't done it before now and he just shrugged it off, saying he wasn't ready.

After dinner we went in to the living room to watch a DVD. I was pleasantly surprised that instead of sitting on the other end of the couch, Jasper pulled me over to sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around me.

It didn't take long for the cuddling to turn into making out and then the making out to turn into dry humping.

"I want you," I moaned, trying to tell jasper I wanted to be with him.

"I want you too, darlin'. Want to take this into the bedroom?"

I didn't bother responding but jumped up and grabbed his hand and led him into my room. It had been a while since I had been with a man, but I knew what I wanted.

The moment we got into my room we started undressing one another. I couldn't stop myself from admiring his chest as his shirt came off; he was tall and lean with just the perfect amount of muscle. I was too busy admiring his physique to realize he had unbuttoned my shirt and was almost lovingly caressing my breasts. When my mind finally caught up with the feeling his caresses were producing I couldn't stop the moan that tumbled from my lips.

"Oh God, so good. Jasper, please?"

"What do you want darlin'?"

"Naked." Was all I managed to get out between groans, but I think he got the point.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me on the bed, stripping me of my clothes. He then stood up, and I feasted on the sight of him removing his clothes.

"You're stunnin'," he groaned as he kissed his way up my body to my lips.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," I said as I ground my hips against his erection that I could feel pressing into my mound.

"Fuck, darlin', you wanna be careful or this is gonna be over before we even get started."

I couldn't hold back any more I so desperately wanted the gorgeous man above me. "Fuck me, Jasper."

"Your wish is my command, little lady."

I couldn't help but think about the fact that Jasper had just called me little lady, same as Cowboy did all the time.

The bliss of him pushing inside me was almost too much. "Ah fuck, Cowboy…"

My eyes flew open and I put my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just said.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked, staring at me with a look I wasn't sure I recognized.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter, pretend I didn't say anything." I tilted my head back so I didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"No I want you to say it again," he almost growled at me.

"I'm so sorry Jasper. I called you Cowboy."

"How do you know that name?"

My mind was a little slow to process what he had said. I started to apologize again and then stopped. "What do you mean how do I know that name?"

"Bella, I have a confession to make." I looked at Jasper confused as to where he was going with this. "I don't exactly work in telemarketin'. I'm a phone sex operator."

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation, naked in my bed, with him balls deep inside me. As I mulled over his words, I secretly started hoping that Jasper was my Cowboy.

"I have a confession to make too. I have been having a relationship with a guy I met about six months ago. I was lonely and I needed someone to talk to. He was there for me when I desperately needed someone and we talk every Wednesday night." I could see his eyes light up as I said the last bit.

"Marie?"

JPOV

I was looking at Bella as I called her Marie and the joy written all over her face pretty much told me what I needed to know. The beautiful goddess that I currently had my dick buried in was my Marie.

"Cowboy?" she whispered, and I just nodded my head to let her know that she was right.

She pulled me in for the most passionate kiss I had ever had. I couldn't believe that the fates had stepped in and helped me and Marie find each other, even when neither of us appeared to have the guts to do it ourselves.

I couldn't stop the next words from tumbling out of my mouth. "I think I've fallen for you, darlin'."

"Oh God, I think I've fallen for you too, Jasper," she said.

My heart soured at the realization that she felt the same for me as I did for her. Slowly, I started to thrust into her, unable to stay still any longer.

"Oh, God, Jasper you feel so good."

"Call me Cowboy please? You have no idea how much I love hearin' that fall from your lips."

"Fuck Cowboy… sooo… good."

My dick twitched at being able to experience in person what I had only previously heard over the phone.

"You are exquisite," I said as I continued to pound into her.

I could feel my balls start to tighten and I knew that I was close.

"Marie… so close."

She reached between us and started playing with her clit. I didn't think I had ever seen anything so sexy.

A few moments later I felt her walls start to contract around me and she screamed out Cowboy as she came all over my cock.

Unable to hold back any longer, I relaxed and let the tidal wave of pleasure wash over me.

"Oh, God!" I cried out, as I came harder than I had ever in my entire life. I collapsed beside Bella on the bed, extremely satisfied.

We cuddled up together and I reveled in having my girl in my arms. "I love you, Bella," I whispered

"I love you, Jasper," she said as she snuggled into me and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought.

vbfb1


End file.
